


Open Music: edición solistas (Soy Luna 2)

by Multishipper22



Category: Soy Luna
Genre: AU, F/M, Historia Corta, Multi, Open Music, SL2, versión mejorada de la segunda temporada
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper22/pseuds/Multishipper22
Summary: Para los que nos frustro esta parte de la segunda temporada de la serie,decidi hacer mi propia versión. No va a ser muy larga y,tal vez,pueda que haya un ganador diferente al de la serie. Todavia no lo tengo decidido. Va haber un poco de cada shipp,pero va estar un poco más centrado en Jico ya que también quiero arreglar este hermoso shipp que destruyeron.
Relationships: Jim medina/Nico Navarro, Luna Valente/Matteo Balsano, Yam Sanchez/ Pedro Arias
Kudos: 2





	1. Un Open Music diferente

Gritos y chillidos se oyeron en el Jam & Roller. Un nuevo Open Music se aproximaba y este no sería uno cualquiera. Vidia,la empresa dueña del Jam & Roller,organizaria un concurso de solistas donde el premio seria un contrato discografico. Eso tenia a muchos emocionados y a otros no tanto.

-¿Escuchaste eso Yam? -le pregunto Jim a su mejor amiga que no le estaba muy concentrada en su cuaderno de diseños terminando su última creación-. ¡Yam!

-¿Eh?¿Que? -la rubia despego su mirada del cuaderno y miro a su amiga.

-Te dije si habías escuchado eso,pero al parecer no me escuchaste. -respondio la pelirroja con un suspiro.

-Lo siento,pero tengo que terminar con este diseño si o si o sino me voy a volver loca. -se excuso dandole una pequeña sonrisa-. Y si,ya escuche lo de del Open.

-¿Te vas a presentar? -Jim la miro con entusiasmo.

-¿Que? No. -Yam la miro con incredulidad-. ¿Por que me tendria que presentar? Amo cantar,pero no me interesa ser cantante. Lo mio es el diseño y la moda,no la música.

-Si,tienes razón,pero pense que sería increible que una de las dos se presentara en ese Open. -comento mirando el escenario con ilusión.

-¿Y por que no te presentas vos? -propuso Yam.

-¿Yo? -Jim la miro como si hubiese tenido una idea rara e impensable-. No...no lo sé...

-Deberías presentarnte. -dijo su amiga con voz clara y firme-. Siempre estas diciendo que yo tengo una voz hetmosa,pero vos también la tenes y casi nunca se nota. Ahora es tu momento para destacarte por tu cuenta.

Jim se quedo en silencio. No sabía que hacer. Es cierto que le gustaba cantar,pero nunca antes lo había hecho sola y también estaba el hecho de que si ganaba,seria cantante y no estaba muy segura de si eso era lo que realmente quería. Tendria que pensarlo muy bien.

(...)

Por otro lado,Luna se había acercado a su mejor amigo para hacerle la misma pregunta que le hizo Jim a Yam.

-No lo sé,Luna... -respondio Simón-. Aún tengo la esperanza de que las cosas entre Nico,Pedro y yo se arreglen y podamos volver a ser una banda como antes. No quiero arriesgarme a perder eso lanzandome como solista.

Ambos mexicanos ignoraban que Nico los había estado escuchando y sonrio al saber que Simón pensaba igual que él. Nico aún tenia esperanza.

-Bueno,si sos tan cobarde para dejar ir una oportunidad como esta,mejor. -intervino Matteo ganandose una mirada de odio de parte de Simón-. Este concurso es para los que realmente tenemos talento y queremos aprovecharlo.

-Tu no entiendes nada. -el mexicano lo miro mal y se fue a continuar con su trabajo.

-Matteo,eso fue muy grosero. -le reprocho Luna.

-Yo solo quise darle un empujon para que no deje pasar esta oportunidad. -se excuso poniendo cara de inocente-. En serio,chica delivery,yo solo quise ayudarlo.

-Pues tienes una rara forma de intentar ayudar a las personas. -rio la castaña-. Me imagino que tu estaras en este concurso,¿no?

-Obviamente. -sonrio con arrogancia-. Y mi canción estara dedicada especialmente para ti.

Luna sonrio y se acerco para besar a su reciente novio.

(...)

Aunque Simón y Nico tenian esperanzas de que todo volviera a ser como antes y la Roller Band regresara,Pedro no pensaba igual. Estaba completamente seguro de que las cosas habían pasado por una buena razón. Tal vez no estaban destinados a ser una banda. Por eso termino inscribiendose en el concurso.

-¿Estas completamente seguro? -le pregunto Delfi,con quién había vuelta a ser más cercano a pesar de lo que paso entre ellos.

-Si,Delfi. -afirmo convencido-. No hay vuelta atrás. La Roller Band no va a volver a existir.

Al escuchar eso,Delfi se entristecio. La amistad de Nico,Pedro y Simón habia sido una de las amistades más fuertes del Roller y que ahora haya quedado en la nada era algo imposible de creer. Por eso,Delfi decidio que si Pedro no ganaba el concurso,haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo a recuperar la amistad de Nico y Simón y con eso,hacer volver a la Roller Band.

Mientras tanto,solo apoyaria a Pedro en el concurso. Si de algo estaba segura es que haria de todo por el chico que aún le seguia gustando.

(...)

Al día siguiente,la lista de participantes en el concurso se publico en la página web del Jam & Roller. Ahora Matteo,Jim,Ámbar y Pedro tenian dos semanas para prepararse. La pregunta era,¿quién ganaría el concurso?


	2. Preparativos

Jim entro al Jam & Roller buscando a Yam. Su amiga le había prometido ayudarla con su vestuario para su presentación en el Open y en todo lo que pudiera ayudarla con todo lo que pudiera. Encontro a la rubia sentada en uno de los sofas junto al ventanal del Roller,hablando por su celular. 

-Solo relajate y no te pongas muy nervioso. -le decia Yam a la persona con la cual estaba hablando y Jim podia imaginar quién era-. Todo va a salir muy bien,Ramiro. Y si ella te rechaza,hay muchas otras chicas en el mundo. Pero no creo que eso pase. -vio a Jim acercarse a ella y decidio que era tiempo de cortar la llamada-. Bueno,te tengo que dejar. Ya llego Jim. Ok,bye.

-¿Seguis siendo la consejera emocional de Ramiro? -le pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Nunca deje de serlo al parecer. -le responde divertida.

Hacia un tiempo,Ramiro había recibido una gran propuesta con los Adrenaline. Un productor los había visto y estaba dispuesto a patrocinarlos en una gira por varios paises. Durante unos días,Ramiro estuvo indesciso. Sin embargo,Jim y Yam lo alentaron a aceptar. Era una locura que se perdiera semejante oportunidad. Asi que finalmente había aceptado y ahora estaba con ellos. De vez en cuando llamaba para saber como estaban o para pedirle consejos de amor a Yam.

-Igual,es un poco raro que tu ex te pida consejos. -comento la pelirroja.

-No seas asi,Jim. Él y yo somis amigos y lo que paso entre nosotros no fue real. Al menos no para mi. -explico la rubia-. Además,le debia una luego de jugar con sus sentimientos y darle alas con nuestra relación.

-Ok,ok. ¿Entonces como esta su vida amorosa ahora? -se intereso,curiosa.

-Nada nuevo. Parece que tiene onda con Fernanda y esta vez ella si le corresponde,pero no se anima a declararsele. -respondio Yam-. Asi que estoy intentando animarlo con eso. Ah,y me dijo que te desea buena suerte con lo del Open.

-Que lindo. Hablando del Open,no sé que hacer. -suspiro con pesar-. Tengo la canción,pero necesito a alguien que toque la guitarra para eso.

-Bien,puedo hacerlo yo si queres. -se ofrecio su amiga.

-No,si vas a estar en un escenario mejor que sea conmigo participando de un Open normal. -dijo cortante-. He pensado en aprender a tocar la guitarra,pero la última vez que intente tocar un instrumento casi lo rompo.

-¿Y si le pedis a Nico? -sugirio Yam-. Él sabe tocar la guitarra.

-No,no,no,no. -nego Jim algo nerviosa-. Nico,no.

-¿Por que no? -se extraño la rubia-. Si ustedes terminaron bien,¿o no?

-Si,pero...es que... -miro a cualquier lado menos a su amiga mientras trataba de pensar en una buena excusa-. Porque no y ya...

-Esa no es una respuesta,Jim. -le reprocho y se quedo mirandola fijamente hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente-. Espera...¿no queres pedirle ayuda a Nico porque aún te sigue gustando?¿Es eso?

-¿Que? No,no,no,no. -empezo a reir nerviosamente mientras negaba con la cabeza y se sonrojaba un poco-. No es eso...no.

-Si,es eso. -Yam puso una gran sonrisa en su cara-. ¡¡¡TE SIGUE GUSTANDO NICO!!!

-¡¡¡SHHH!!! -puso su mano en la boca de su amiga para callarla-. Cállate. No lo digas tan fuerte. -saco su mano de la boca de Yam y miro a su alrededor,pero solo se encontraba Pedro quién parecia no haber escuchado nada.

-Ok,ok. Tranquila,nadie se va a enterar de tu secreto. -le aseguro la rubia para luego mirar a Pedro quién también la miro a ella y Jim noto eso.

-¿Que hay entre Pedro y tu? -le pregunto la pelirroja,sorprendiendola.

-Nada. No cambies de tema,Jim. -trato de evadir su pregunta-. Volviendo a lo importante,deberias pedirle ayuda a Nico. Asi también te acercas a él y tal vez las cosas revivan entre ustedes.

-No creo,Yam. Nico parece que se re enamoro de la tal Ada esa y a mi me re olvido. -dijo Jim con tristeza.

-Eso no lo sabes. -la contradijo Yam-. Quizas nunca sintio nada por la gemela odiosa esa y solo trataba de olvidarse de vos con ella. Te lo digo porque de vez en cuando lo veo mirarte como solia mirarte antes.

-¿En serio? -no quería sonar ilusionada,pero lo estaba. La idea de que Nico no la había superado le daba esperanza.

-Si,haceme caso y anda con él. -la alento Yam-. Seguro que va a querer ayudarte. Mientras tanto,yo voy a casa a terminar de coser tu vestuario y luego te mando una foto.

-Ok. -ambas chicas se despidieron y,mientras una salia del lugar,la otra iba en busca del chico que aún amaba para pedirle ayuda.

(...)

En una plaza cercana al Roller,se encontraba Matteo Balsano sentado en un banco con su guitarra y unos papeles con fragmentos de una posible canción. No se decidia por ninguna. Todas esas estrofas eran muy buenas,pero le era dificil encontrar las adecuadas para una canción que debia ser más que especial.

Y mientras más leia todo lo que había escrito,más pensaba en Luna y su historia con ella. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que su gran amor había resultado ser aquella chica de la que tanto se burlaba y a la que adoraba hacerla molestar? Durante mucho tiempo había estado engañado,creyendo que Ámbar era el amor de su vida pero no. El nombre del amor de su vida empezaba con L.

Estaba tan sumido en aquellos pensamientos que no escucho llegar a la dueña de su corazón.

-¡¡Chico fresa!! -la chica salto sobre él dandole un gran abrazo y un buen susto.

-¡¡Chica delivery!! -correspondio su abrazo-. Me asustaste.

-Ja,ja,ja lo sé. -rio divertida y luego miro las hojas que había sobre el banco-. ¿Ya estas escribiendo la canción?¿Puedo verla?

-No,no,no. -agarro las hojas y las escondio de Luna-. Es una sorpresa. Tendras que esperar hasta el Open.

-Ay,por fa,por fa,por fa -puso su cara de cachorro,lo cual hizo que Matteo se enterneciera un poco,para convencerlo.

-Lo siento,pero no. -le sonrio-. Por más cara de cachorro que pongas,no voy arruinar la sorpresa. Asi que olvidalo.

-Esta bien,esta bien. Puedo esperar y ser paciente. -dijo ella tratando de sonar tranquila y calmada-. Y...no,no puedo. Es mucha curiosidad.

-Bueno,yo tengo el mejor remedio para eso. -le sonrio picaramente.

-¿Ah si?¿Cual? -le pregunto intrigada.

-Este. -y se acerco y la beso. Ella correspondio su beso. Esta bien,podia esperar hasta el Open mientras Matteo siguiese besandola asi.

(...)

-Hola -Delfi saludo a Pedro con una sonrisa al llegar junto a él que estaba sentado en el escenario pensando.

-Ah,hola. -le sonrio un poco-. ¿Viniste para ayudarme con lo del Open?

-Te había dicho que te iba a ayudar,¿o no? -lo miro preguntandose si él estaba bien ya que lo veia un poco decaido.

-Si,si. Perdoname Delfi,es que hoy no es mi día. -se disculpo sintiendose aún peor.

-¿Queres contarme?¿Te paso algo malo? -lo miro preocupada mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No,no es nada. -mintió. No queria hablar con nadie y menos con ella.

Desde hace un tiempo que Pedro había estado en un conflicto. A pesar de su breve interes en Eva,nunca había podido sacar de su cabeza a Delfi. Pero ahora,alguien más había aparecido en su mente. Yam. Por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en ella y en aquella vez que habían intentado arreglar las cosas entre Jim y Nico. Habían tenido tanta quimica y conexión que se preguntaba como nunca había intentado acercarse a esa bella rubia. Ahora se sentia dividido en dos. 

-Bueno,entonces hablemos del Open. -le sugirio para cambiar el tema ya que odiaba ver a Pedro triste-. ¿Ya tenes la canción?

-Estuve escribiendo algo. -saco una oja del bolsillo de su campera y se la paso a Delfi.

-A ver. -la agarro,la desdobló y empezo a leer en voz alta lo que decía-: "Como decirte lo que siento...eres alguien especial..." wow,Pedro esta hermosa. -y continuó leyendo hasta terminar la estrofa-: "Tus palabras van con el viento dibujandose en el mar de tu voz en una canción..." Me encanta. Ok,ahora hay que ponerle música.

Pedro le sonrio ligeramente. No quería ni pensar en lo que diria si supiese que esas palabras estaban dedicadas a alguien que no era ella.


End file.
